scratchpadvideofandomcom-20200213-history
End of work or something
All Trainer Battles None version (Blue Edition) * Blackbelt (Green) and Mankey (Blue) / s_4zaj8EbFI 99 - The Pagemaster / The B-52's (Red Edition) * Gary Oak (Green) and Pidgey (Blue) / nAg5YDMuEko 102 - Exile (Sega Genesis) / Kim Carnes (Red Edition) * Rocket (Green) and Rattata (Blue) / 7if8XyvWx_k 105 - The Great Mouse Detective / Kate Bush (Red Edition) * Rocker (Green) and Voltorb (Blue) / e-leK0gvUU0 106 - All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) / Paul Carrack (Red Edition) * Youngster (Green) and Nidoran Male (Blue) / ulx4f33RwBA 107 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko / Paul Janz (Red Edition) * Juggler (Green) and Mr Mime (Blue) / JesvdKxwwkM 109 - The Little Mermaid (1989) / Offspring (Red Edition) * Fisherman (Green) and Goldeen (Blue) / lOeBWeYhVMA 110 - Beauty and the Beast (1991) / Elvis (Red Edition) * Jr Trainer Male (Green) and Diglett (Blue) / oBAy8HXTYLg 112 - Final Destination 3 / One to One (Red Edition) * Tamer (Green) and Rhyhorn (Blue) / DzUoXaJ7WpA 113 - Lilo & Stitch (2002) / AC-DC (Red Edition) * Hiker (Green) and Onix (Blue) / MHSDIhfDgw4 114 - Zathura / Survivor (Red Edition) * Bird Keeper (Green) and Spearow (Blue) / OYHTSIZAicM 116 - Arthur (1996) / Amy Sky (Yellow Edition) * Team Rocket (Green) and Ekans (Blue) / PHsKl7eVYFY 117 - Monsters, Inc. / Gun 'n Roses (Red Edition) * Lass (Green) and Nidoran Male (Blue) / wYDK9UcE-p0 121 - The Lion King (1994) / Michael Jackson (Red Edition) * Bug Catcher (Green) and Weedle (Blue) / 3S8d37cXswU 124 - An American Tail (1986) / Lipps Inc (Red Edition) * Gambler (Green) and Growlithe (Blue) / U9tk3yd7Ek0 125 - Mario Party 7 / LeAnn Rimes (Red Edition) * Engineer (Green) and Magnemite (Blue) / uO8Ih9MekUw 126 - The Simpsons / Lady Gaga (Red Edition) * Sailor (Green) and Horsea (Blue) / cV0U6MRE44E 132 - The Brave Little Toaster (1987) / Queen (Red Edition) * Swimmer (Green) and Poliwhirl (Blue) / clvstvI83Mw 134 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh / Til Tuesday (Red Edition) * Biker (Green) and Koffing (Blue) / TM6m1oY9t1w 135 - Space Jam / Sheriff (Red Edition) * Blackbelt (Green) and Mankey (Blue) / 9CignwSx8jM 136 - Toy Story (1995) / Honeymoon Suite (Red Edition) * Burglar (Green) and Ponyta (Blue) / gtw7wo42c4g 137 - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) / Platinum Blonde (Red Edition) * Gentleman (Green) and Growlithe (Blue) / _DGX2mAr3cY 139 - Sonic Heroes / Fleetwood Mac (Red Edition) * Giovanni (Green) and Onix (Blue) / HZ2bTecV8-U 141 - The Land Before Time (1988) / Tears for Fears (Red Edition) * Scientist (Green) and Grimer (Blue) / QOgJUrVOiF0 142 - Puff the Magic Dragon (1978) / Ozzy Osbourne (Red Edition) * Cool Trainer Male (Green) and Rhyhorn (Blue) / b1Q3JuCUnDM 144 - Oliver and Company / Eric Carmen (Red Edition) * Pokemaniac (Green) and Cubone (Blue) / 1ZCl02GFZBA 145 - Grand Theft Auto San Andreas / Ice Cube (Red Edition) * Cue Ball (Green) and Mankey (Blue) / EdavSRTCvac 148 - The Incredibles (2004) / Police (Red Edition) * Jr Trainer Female (Green) and Goldeen (Blue) / F3ZxT1rxtUw 149 - Metal Gear Solid (1998) / Paula Adbul (Red Edition) * Cool Trainer Female (Green) and Weepinbell (Blue) / yttTOAhU1Kw 152 - Rolie Polie Olie / Bananarama (Red Edition) * Beauty (Green) and Goldeen (Blue) / rppaxuO4kls 153 - Rugrats (1998) / Eurythmics (Red Edition) * Psychic (Green) and Kadabra (Blue) / 9jiasXRHe3k 154 - Barney & Friends (1992) / Martika (Red Edition) * Channeler (Green) and Haunter (Blue) / VLCHrUOf3vk 155 - Shrek (2001) / Counting Crows * Super Nerd (Green) and Magnemite (Blue) / AwnApY6sarY 1-112 (Side A - Black label in blue disc (PSone) Lv. 1 * HUH, MISSED ! OOO-OOO ! Lv. 11 * I WHOOPED YA ! * I WHOOPED YOU ALL. YOU'LL THINK TWICE... * BEFORE MESSING WITH PERCIVAL C. McLEACH ! * AAAH, AAAH, AAAH ! * NOOOO ! 1-112 and 7-118 (Side B - PSP in PS1 download) Lv. 1 * Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) Lv. 11 * (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (LAUGHING) * (SCREAMING) * No! 7-118 (Side A - Bleemcast in Dreamcast (PSone) Lv. 1 * (He fancy is shot position) Huh, missed. Lv. 11 * HA! I whooped ya! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach!! (laughs) * Woah! (realizes than he is headed for the waterfall, and tries to swim back, Joanna waves goodbye) * NOO!!!! (McLeach goes over the huge of the waterfall.) 7-118 and 1-112 (Side B - PS3 in PS1 download) Lv. 1 * Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) Lv. 11 * (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (LAUGHING) * (SCREAMING) * No! 121-136 and 1-112 (Side A - Greatest hits in grey disc (PSone) Lv. 1 * Huh, missed! Ooo-ooo! Lv. 11 * I whooped ya! * I whooped you all. You'll think twice... * before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * Aaah, aaah, aaah! * Noooo! 121-136 and 7-118 (Side A - PSVita in PS1 download) Lv. 1 * Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) Lv. 11 * (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (LAUGHING) * (SCREAMING) * No! 121-136 (Side A - Epsxe) Lv. 1 * Oh, missed! Blrblrblrb! Lv. 11 * Aha, I whooped you! * I whooped y'all, you'll think twice! * Before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * HE LAUGHS * HE SCREAMS * No-o-o-o! 137-156 in 7-118 (Side A - Essential collection in black disc (PSone) Lv. 1 * Missed. Lv. 11 * I whooped ya! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach! * No! 137-156 and 1-112 (Side B - Playstation Classic (2018) Lv. 1 * Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) Lv. 11 * (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (LAUGHING) * (SCREAMING) * No! 137-156 and 121-136 (Side B - PC Windows (2000) Lv. 1 * Huh? Missed. Lv. 11 * I whooped you, I whooped you all! * You'll think twice, before messing with Percival C. McLeach! (yells in a funny voice) * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (falls down a waterfall) 137-156 (Side A - The Twin Snakes (GameCube) Lv. 1 * Frank: (panting noise) Huh, missed! (makes gurgle noise) Blrblrblrblrb! Lv. 11 * Percival C. McLeach: Ha! Baha! I whooped ya! I whooped you all! You’ll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! Hahahahahaha! * (Joanna watches from the shoreline as she helplessly waved goodbye to McLeach.) * (McLeach then look back and sees that he’s heading for the waterfall.) * McLeach: What?! Waaaah! Whoa! Help! * (He tries to swim faster, but the current is strong, it pushed McLeach closer to the waterfall) * McLeach: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! * (McLeach is swept over the waterfall and fell to his doom.)